


Star Light, Star Bright

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Holidays all, Imma write fluff until the day I die, Please enjoy <3, Stargazing, Starlight Festival, Stars, These gremlins will be the end of me, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: Q'wynn celebrates Starlight with a certain someone.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Crystal Exarch x WoL Recommendations





	Star Light, Star Bright

After many months of turmoil and terror, exhausting missions and miserable memories, Q’wynn has found a moment she is grateful for. Her and her family, all of it, are finally back home on the Source after a long time away just in time for the annual Starlight celebrations. Tataru, in all of her secretarial enthusiasm, has planned an extravagant and exciting event for the Scions and other members of the Seventh Dawn organization at their home base in the Rising Stones.

Merriment was to be had as she and anyone she could rope into helping decorated the entire place. It wasn’t uncommon for Wynn to stumble across Raha helping put up various baubles and trinkets in his eager-to-please state that he’s held ever since accepting his position amongst the Scions. Tataru, as kind as she is, is never one to turn down such anxious assistance and will use such to its full potential to achieve her goals.

The antics of the two amused Wynn greatly as she continued to avoid having to do any of the work, instead watching from the sidelines plucking Starlight tunes from the strings of her lute. She figured at the very least she was adding to the atmosphere as the place was transformed in preparation for the party. 

She also didn’t miss the occasional, okay, frequent glances in her direction that Raha sent before he’d flush when caught and look away quickly. His embarrassment entertained Wynn greatly as it contrasted with the confident Exarch that she witnessed on the First. Occasionally, she’d send a slight smile in his direction, assuring him that he’s doing well and that he’s accepted but she knows such simple gestures won’t be enough to calm his anxieties. 

Soon enough, the day of festivities has arrived and everyone celebrates in content companionship. Wynn prefers to observe from the sidelines, exchanging pleasantries as she relishes in the ambience that Tataru so carefully created. Eventually though, she wades her way through the mass of people and grabs one of the many beverages that had been prepared. 

_ Just to help me get comfortable _ , she tells herself as she quickly downs the cocktail and shudders as she feels it enter her system.

“Cold? Wynn?”

She turns to see a familiar figure accented by trademark crimson locks and eyes. “Ah, no, I just… I don’t normally drink but I figured  _ Why not? It’s Starlight! _ ” She laughs softly, awkwardly. 

He hums happily with a smile. “That sounds like some solid logic.” He agrees, reaching past her to also grab a shot of what she just had, also drinking it with one practiced gulp. “Now, how’s my inspiration tonight? You haven’t been particularly social thus far.”

“I prefer to watch these events because, without a doubt, Thancred will drink just a bit too much and then the fun begins. Sometimes, he even gets Urianger to join him in such shenanigans and  _ then it’s truly a party. _ ” She’s silent for a moment, thinking on previous events before letting out a loud cackle. “I really hope they do a repeat of strip poker. That was hilarious. However, much less entertaining now that Urianger no longer wears what essentially was a burlap sack that covered his entire body.”

They laugh together at the thought before G’raha continues the conversation. “I think I’d pay to see that, but let’s see if we can get a free show with our dinner. Speaking of, did you eat? You really should.”

“Not yet, haven’t had an appetite.”

“You haven’t had much of an appetite since you got everyone home from the First.”

Sighing, she concedes. “I suppose you’re right. Just feel out of sorts I guess.”

He smiles. “Come, let’s get you filled up and then we’ll find something fun to do.” 

“Okay, dad.” She teases. He immediately squints at her, eyes becoming no more than slits, eyelashes obscuring the hue of his irises. 

“Don’t call me that. There’s many other things I’d rather be to you, but never that.”

Humming, a coy smile spreads across her face. “Oh really? And what else would you prefer I call you?” She watches his face as it reddens and he begins to rub the back of his head.

“That is to say, that I… I just, obviously you know I’m not your dad. It’s just a very inaccurate thing to call me.” He punctuates the end of his sentence with a nod as if it makes it less amusing and more convincing that was all he meant.

“Ah, I thought perhaps you had other titles in mind. More accurate ones, my friend. Or is ‘friend’ also not quite what you had in mind?”

“Well, I mean… Aren’t we more?” He pauses looking at her, incredibly flustered now. “More than friends, that is.”

She silences his concerns with a quick peck on the lips. “Raha, I think it's quite obvious that we are not simply friends. I simply tease. Come on, let’s get that food you were so focused on earlier.”

She grabs him by the hand leading them to the banquet table filled with various delicacies from all over Eorzea that Tataru had commissioned for the event. Q’wynn is quick to load up a plate with a bit of everything while G’raha is a bit more selective with his choices. 

“Hey, let’s go eat under the stars. It’s been awhile since I’ve enjoyed the view of the night sky. At least on the Source.” Wynn is quick to suggest and with a nod, G’raha agrees. 

She knows he must be wondering where exactly he’s leading her as she meanders through hallway after hallway and up countless flights of stairs, but eventually they reach the destination she had in mind. Before she opens the hatch to the turret of this small castle-like building, she turns to her companion.

“This is one of my favorite places in Revenant’s Toll and not  _ only  _ because I’m rarely found here when I wish to hide away. It’s got the best view of the night sky for miles around. It feels as if you can touch the heavens from up here.” She flashes a toothy smile, opens the portal to her safe space, and climbs the short ladder up.

Once the pair are properly positioned for consuming their Starlight meal while watching the shimmering stars that adorn the velvety, winter night sky, they fall into a comfortable silence. One they both have become quite used to in such moments when they get the chance to be truly alone. Honestly, times like this are Q’wynn’s favorite. Those where she can just enjoy the presence of those she loves, specifically the man she loves more than anything. 

“So,” she begins once she’s finished her food, “What are you hoping for this Starlight? Anything special you wish to do? I’m terrible with gifts so I suppose it never occurred to me to get you anything.” She’s rubbing right hand against her left wrist to deal with the anxiety that perhaps she’s messed up but continues on. “I don’t expect anything by the way. Just thought…”

He grabs her hand stopping her nervous actions. “Wynn, you’re fine. Your company is gift enough.” Before she can begin to doubt his words, he pulls her into his lap, holding her as he stares at the sky.

“I do have one wish, however, I fear uttering it could ruin such chances of it coming true.”

Humming her question, she wordlessly asks him to continue.

“You ask me to tempt fate?” He responds with a smile in his voice. Even without looking she can tell it's present on his face. “I don’t think I could deny you, Wynn, so I suppose I’ll tell you.” Pausing, he takes a deep breath as if thinking, carefully considering his next words. “Let me start with a story to best explain my full meaning and desire behind such a wish.”

He clears his throat, quickly, shaking her a bit as she stays seated in his embrace and he starts.

“When I was just a small kit, I didn’t know true companionship. My mis-matched eyes made me stand out amongst the rest of the children my age and I was truly singled out for it. It definitely didn’t help that I chose a more passive hobby and career by choosing to pursue education rather than the traditional roles required by tribe hierarchy. And so I left.”

“It was freeing in a way but still lonely. I did find some semblance of companionship during my time at school and there were those that I’d consider a friend, but there was still something  _ missing _ . Something I couldn’t quite define. That is, until I encountered a woman singing her siren song beneath the starry sky in the shadow of a crystal tower.”

Her ears perk up at this, this has to be  _ her _ . It’d be insane for this to happen to one man twice in the same lifetime. But she stays silent and listens.

“She was radiant, unknowingly so, and in some ways, her obliviousness of the fact made her all the more endearing. She lacked any sort of arrogance, instead filled with insecurity and concern. But all I saw was how strong and kind, bold and lovely she was. Consider my surprise when she deemed me worthy of her presence. I, who was quite honestly, a bit of a brat to her upon her arrival to the group forcing her to play my silly games when she most likely had more important things to tend to. But this incredible woman saw through that and found something of value to her.”

She feels him squeeze her closer and she tucks her head under his chin.

“Then something happened where I thought I’d never see her again. I woke up in a world where she was gone, lost to a terrible weapon of war and I was charged with rewriting the future, so I gladly accepted the task. Anything... I would have done anything to save her for what is a world in which she no longer exists? Not one I could bear. Years pass, decades, until we are united and despite my efforts to conceal my identity I underestimated her cleverness and she knew me immediately.”

She feels him shift his weight as he considers his next thought.

“She saved two worlds and I admire her for it. She who brought back the night sky; my shepherd of the stars. Shepherd of my soul, back home. If I could stay by her side forever, that’d fulfill my wish to a degree, but it's more than that I think. I am hers, that I have no question, but is she mine? Mine for the foreseeable future. Would she honor me and call me her mate? That is my greatest wish I think.”

Her heart is pounding, words fail her and he must sense a change because he’s quick to add. 

“This is not some formal proposal, Wynn. But…” He sighs. “I do not think I could find anyone else that I would be happy to commit to. You are it for me I think. So, as long as you permit me, I’ll stand by your side and if, one day, you choose to form such a bond with me, my heart would soar.”

She turns in his lap to look at him and she immediately sees just how flushed his cheeks are, his ears pushed against his hair. Cupping his cheek, she rubs it with her thumb.

“Raha…”

His eyes search hers for a moment. “Wynn?”

“Of course, you fool. All you had to do was ask.”

The change in his demeanor is instant, mouth that had been a concerned line waiting for her response to his confession now is held in a wide smile. Suddenly, that mouth is on hers and he pushes her to the floor of the turret with a passionate kiss. Startled at first, she makes a squeak of surprise before enthusiastically responding.

“Gods, Wynn, I’ve never been so scared in my life.” He speaks once they break for air.

She laughs at his adorable concern. “I suppose I did have a Starlight gift for you after all.”

“Not just any gift, the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! If you enjoyed, and I really hope you did, please consider joining me at the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! It's filled with wonderful and kind people that will enable all your fanfic ways and support you in your endeavors. I've honestly made so many friends there, I highly recommend it <3


End file.
